


Stranded: The Glitra Version

by catboy_mettaton



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent as of Corridors, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_mettaton/pseuds/catboy_mettaton
Summary: Catra knows Adora will do anything to save Glimmer, so she helps Glimmer escape Horde Prime's ship. She didn't count on Glimmer thinking she deserves saving, too. Unfortunately, the escape pod isn't meant for two, and now they're stranded, together.
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Stranded: The Glitra Version

“But what about you?”

“Me? Don’t worry about me. All I do is hurt people.” Catra stared at the control board, trying to block out the sounds of the clones approaching. She knew there was nothing more she could do, she’d used up eight of her lives and it was time for her to go. She opened the communications hub. “Adora, I don’t have much time.”

“Catra?” Adora gasped, and even through the static Catra ached. This would be the last time she heard that voice, but there was no other way this could end.

“Adora, I need you to listen. I’m sending Glimmer to you and–”

The door broke down and the clones came running in.

“Glimmer? She’s with you? Catra, I don’t understand!”

“Adora, you need to get to these coordinates, right now, okay? And one more thing–” As she type, the clones rushed forwards. She took a breath, prepared to release those words she’d held inside for 20 years, but that Adora deserved from her.

She never got the chance. As the clones closed in on her, she choked on pink sparkles. Her vision went bright and when it cleared, she was in the teleporting pod with Glimmer.

“Glimmer, what are you–”

This time, her vision went dark.

* * *

“Catra? Catra!” Adora screamed, met with only silence. “Catra, what happened? Where’s Glimmer?” Seconds later, a set of coordinates plinked into the ship’s interface, seemingly answering that question. Adora ignored them, calling into the voice box, “Catra? Catra?”

The transmission powered off. Adora turned to see Bow standing at the switch. “You heard what she said. We need to get to Glimmer, now.”

Adora inhaled. “You’re right. Entrapta, bring us over.”

Entrapta grinned. “Right away! Darla, activate hyperspeed!”

The ship zoomed impossibly fast, stars blurring together outside the window into streaks. In five minutes, just long enough for the rescuers to change into their space suits, the ship had arrived – but the sky surrounding them was empty.

Entrapta opened the hatch and Adora stepped out. “Glimmer? Glimmer, are you there?”

Bow stood beside her, looking around. “Did Catra get the coordinates wrong? Where is she?”

Entrapta floated above them. “I don’t see Glimmer! That means she’s probably dead by now, crushed by the endless deadly void of space! Which – oh. That’s not very good. I should stop talking now.”

Adora stared at her hands. “If only I was still She-Ra, I could’ve saved her. She-Ra could’ve made it in time.”

Bow placed a hand on her shoulder. “Adora, it’s okay. She’s Glimmer, I’m sure she’ll be fine. You know how strong her powers are, I’m sure she made it to safety.”

“But out here? We’re light-years away from Bright Moon. Can she even feel the Moonstone?”

“She was all recharged before she ended up on the ship. She’s okay. She has to be okay.”

Adora wasn’t sure she fully believed him. She knew she had to keep going, but how could she save Etheria if she couldn’t even save one of her best friends? At least she still had Bow. She hugged him tight, feeling his heartbeat against hers, the assurance that the two of them were still here, could still stick together.

“Let’s get back to the ship. Maybe Darla can help us somehow.”

* * *

Catra opened her eyes to a pounding headache. It was dark, and as she tried to remember where she was, she realized she wasn’t sure exactly what had just happened. She looked around and saw Glimmer’s sparkly body on the ground beside her.

“Hey Sparkles, what happened?” Glimmer didn’t respond, and Catra started to worry. She’d never liked the princess much, but she had saved her life. But why? Catra supposed that was a question only Glimmer could answer.

A minute later, Glimmer blinked her eyes open and sat up, slowly. She opened and closed her hands a few times, but nothing happened.

“Glimmer?”

The princess startled, as if she’d forgotten she wasn’t alone. “Catra.”

“Where are we?”

Glimmer shrugged, wiping the panic from her face. “You must’ve messed with the pod’s calculations.”

Catra turned away. “Of course. Even when I tried to help you, I ruined it.”

“I knew this might happen.”

“So why did you do it?”

Glimmer sighed. “I hate you, Catra.”

“Wow, that’s a shocker.”

“You destroyed Etheria once. You tried to destroy it again. You’re the reason my mom is gone.”

“Not seeing where you’re going with this, Sparkles.”

“But even you don’t deserve Horde Prime’s torture.”

“Aw, you care about me?” This surprised Catra. She couldn’t imagine why Glimmer would think she wasn’t just as bad as him.

“Besides, if Horde Prime finished you off, I’d never get to say a proper fuck you.”

Catra wasn’t surprised by the hand to her face that followed. She let Glimmer slap her a few times, a bit sloppily, but only as to be expected from a princess.

Glimmer sighed in relief. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while. Now, let’s figure out how we’re going to get back to Adora and Bow.”


End file.
